Total Drama Island (Event)
Total Drama Island 'is an event in the ''Total Drama ''series, a spin-off/sequel of the ''Hunger Games series, featured in Total Drama Island. ''It is not a killing game but a reality show hosted by Cathy Munsch. 24 participants are forced to compete to win 1 million dollars in a tropical Island, as if it was a summer camp, facing challenges and more! The participants are split into two teams and after the ending of each challenge, the losing team will have to evict one of its teammates. The evicted has to walk through the Dock of Shame and leave the Island with the Boat of Losers. History TBA Participants TBA Elimination order Elimination table Below is a table of information that shows each character's elimination in ''Total Drama Island. Overall Votes Throughout the episodes, which character has voted who during the Campfire Ceremonies. Welcome to Despair Island! * '''Losing team: Screaming Gophers * Votes: 12 votes overall ** Gundham Tanaka '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Chihiro Fujisaki '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Ibuki Mioda '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Junko Enoshima '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Kanon Nakajima '''voted for ''Ibuki Mioda'' ** '''Kiyotaka Ishimaru '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Korekiyo Shinguji '''voted for ''Kanon Nakajima'' ** '''Leon Kuwata '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Mahiru Koizumi '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Rantaro Amami '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Tenko Chabashira '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' ** '''Tom '''voted for ''Korekiyo Shinguji'' * '''Evicted: Korekiyo Shinguji Volleylove * Losing team: Killer Bass * Votes: None '''(direct elimination by Cathy Munsch) * '''Evicted: Kirumi Tojo Despair Death Road * Losing team: Screaming Gophers * Votes: 11 votes overall **'Gundham Tanaka '''voted for 'Mahiru Koizumi' **'Chihiro Fujisaki voted for ''Mahiru Koizumi'' **'''Ibuki Mioda '''voted for ''Mahiru Koizumi'' **'''Junko Enoshima '''voted for ''Mahiru Koizumi'' **'''Kanon Nakajima '''voted for ''Ibuki Mioda'' **'''Kiyotaka Ishimaru '''voted for ''Mahiru Koizumi'' **'''Leon Kuwata '''voted for ''Mahiru Koizumi'' **'''Mahiru Koizumi '''voted for ''Junko Enoshima'' **'''Rantaro Amami '''voted for ''Mahiru Koizumi'' **'''Tenko Chabashira '''voted for ''Mahiru Koizumi'' **'''Tom '''voted for ''Mahiru Koizumi'' * '''Evicted: Mahiru Koizumi Cooking Mama * Losing team: Killer Bass * Votes: 10 votes overall **'Angie Yonaga' **'Claire' **'Crim' **'Kaede Akamatsu' **'Kazuichi Soda '''voted for 'Crim' **'Kokichi Oma''' **'Miu Iruma' **'Mondo Owada' **'Mukuro Ikusaba' **'Sonia Nevermind' * Evicted: Kazuichi Soda Wawanakwa's Got Talent * Losing team: Killer Bass * Votes: 10 'votes overall **'Angie Yonaga **'Claire '''voted for 'Tsumugi Shirogane' **'Crim voted for ''Tsumugi Shirogane'' **'''Kaede Akamatsu '''voted for ''Tsumugi Shirogane'' **'''Tsumugi Shirogane **'Kokichi Oma' **'Miu Iruma' **'Mondo Owada' **'Mukuro Ikusaba '''voted for 'Kokichi Oma' **'Tenko Chabashira''' * Evicted: Mukuro Ikusaba Double Trouble * Losing team: Killer Bass * Votes: 7 'votes overall **'Angie Yonaga '''voted for ''Miu Iruma'' **'Claire '''did not vote due to her injury **'Crim '''voted for ''Miu Iruma'' **'''Kaede Akamatsu '''voted for ''Miu Iruma'' **'''Tsumugi Shirogane '''voted for ''Miu Iruma'' **'''Kokichi Oma '''voted for ''Crim'' **'''Miu Iruma '''voted for ''Crim'' **'''Mondo Owada '''voted for ''Miu Iruma'' * 'Evicted: Miu Iruma '''and 'Crim Dancing All Night TBACategory:Events Category:"Total Drama" Series Events Category:"Total Drama Island" Events